List of posts by Beck Oliver
This is the page of Beck Oliver's TheSlap post! Posts *'Andre: '''What's up, man? Where have you been? *'Beck: 'Sick. Jade's taking care of me. *'Andre: 'Oooh, sorry about that. *'Beck: 'Hi, Andre. It's Jade. I'm sittig right next to Beck and NEWSFLASH: I know how to read. *'Andre: 'Right... I was kidding. You're the best girlfriend. Sweet, caring ... *'Beck: 'Stop typing. *'Beck: 'I finally picked out my Halloween costume. I'm going as a professional bowler. *'Jade: 'That's stupid. I already picked out your costume. It's a white sheet. *'Beck: 'A ghost? *'Jade: 'No, you'd literally be NOTHING. I thought it was very clever artistic statement. And besides, if girls can't see your face, they won't hit on you. *'Beck: 'Yep. I'm back. Jade promised to stop freaking out. *'Jade: 'Hi, babe. Welcome back to theSlap.com *'Jade: 'Did you see the email I sent you? *Jade: How come you didn't respond to my email yet? *'Jade: 'Are you getting these messages on your phone? I texted you, too! *'Jade: 'BABE! *'Beck: 'Do you want me to delay my account again? *'Jade: 'Sorry, I'll stop. Love you. *'Beck: 'Going to bed. If I post any updates in the next 8 hours, it's just me text-sleeping again. *'Beck: 'I bought my girlfriend flowers. Forgot she hate flowers. Starting a list of all her "dislikes". It's LOOOONG already. *'Jade: 'I can't believe you removed that you're in a relationship with me! *'Beck: 'Well, you broke up with me. *'Jade: 'Fine! Well, I'm removing mine, too. *'Cat: 'What's going on with you two??? Someone please tell me! *'Jade: 'No! *'Beck: 'So Jade made me change my profil pic to let other girls know hat we're back together. But it's a good pic, so I'll leave it up for awhile. *'Beck: 'I switched back to my pld pic... but don't worry, Jade and I didn't break up. I just really like this one. *'Jade: 'I liked the other one better. *'Beck: 'Knew you would ... *'Rex: 'Hey, can you email me the one of you guys kissing? *'Jade: 'Ew. Gross. No. *'Beck: 'Earthquakes????? Nope - one of the tires on my RV just blew out. Part of the fun of living in a house on wheels. *'Beck: 'Heat wave in Los Angeles. Thirsty. Thirsty. Thirsty. Please sent water! *Beck: Someone on TheSlap is using an avatar that looks just like me as a hobo! What's up with that? *'Beck: 'Where are my hair gels and stuff? *'Jade: 'I removed them from your bathroom befor I left for the weekend. I don't want you looking good when I'm gone. *'Beck: 'Partying in Hermosa. Jade can't come. Who should I invite? *'Sinjin: 'I'm available. *'Beck: 'Jade's at the movies. Chilling with my dad. Feels funny to not be getting yelled at for a minute... *'Beck: 'Grillling up some burgers then chilling in the RV. Andre's coming over. Couldn't be a better Friday. *'Jade: 'I tought you said you can't stand guy's night out and would rather be with me. *'Rex: 'The dude LOVES guy's night... See ya later Beck. I'm coming over, just gotta figure out a way to ditch Rob first. *'Beck: 'Working on my car. Engine grease all over me. Should have this baby up and running soon. *'Jade: 'Tell me you love me. *'Beck: 'I love you. *'Jade: 'Okay, resume your manly activities. *'Beck: 'Thanks, babe. *'Jade: 'Hot. *'Beck: 'If I don't become a famous actor, my back-up plan is to sell products on TV. If you can sell a blanket with arms, you can sell anything. *'Beck: 'Well, Friday. Here I am. What are you going to do with me? *'Beck: 'I'm babysitting a puppy. It just peed on my bed. Puppies are gross. *'Beck: 'I parked my RV in the school parking lot last night. So I literally rolled out of bed and came to class. *'Beck: '''I bought one of those remotes that help you find your phone if it's lost. But now I can't find it anywhere. I need a remote for my remote. Category:Websites